


Pollock

by Masterless



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Crack Fic, Discord - Freeform, M/M, jackson pollock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterless/pseuds/Masterless
Summary: “Why don’t you Pollock it?” Lucas asked.“Pollock it?” Elliot repeated, looking at him, stood in the doorway. “What does that even mean?”“You know.” Lucas raised his eyebrows suggestively. “Like the common room.”“Jackson Pollock?”





	Pollock

It had been a while since Elliot had really painted anything. He had drawn, he had sketched, he’d used all sort of crayons, markers, chalks, everything and anything he could get his hands on, but he hadn’t painted anything.

“Why not paint the wall?” Lucas suggested, snuggled up under a heavy blanket in their bed. “You said you wanted to make an accent wall, or whatever that it.”

“One wall that’s a different colour than the others.” He thought about it. “Okay.”

 

*

 

They had taken everything out of the room, making sure that they put plastic sheets down to protect the floorboards, and primed the wall. Elliot had bought almost twenty different paint colours, not know which one to pick.

“Why don’t you Pollock it?” Lucas asked.

“Pollock it?” Elliot repeated, looking at him, stood in the doorway. “What does that even mean?”

“You know.” Lucas raised his eyebrows suggestively. “Like the common room.”

“Jackson Pollock?”

“Oui.” Lucas walked in and picked up a paint brush, looking down at all the colours. “We Pollock the wall.”

“Can I Pollock you after?” Elliot asked, his voice filled with laughter.

Lucas stared at him, his face dead serious. “I thought that was implied, Elliot. We Pollock the wall, we Pollock each other.”

“Like, have a paint fight again?”

“A paint fight, and then we fuck.” 

Elliot laughed. “Okay. Sounds good to me.” He chuckled, watching Lucas begin to flick paint at the wall. “Pollocking sounds fun.”


End file.
